The Queen Can Sing?
by LittleRedFromDaHood
Summary: What if Regina had a child out there? A child from another favorite tv show called GLEE? This takes place after Cora's final scene. This has been stuck in my head for a while and so I just needed to get this all out!
1. The Queen Vs The Lamp

_**Oh gosh my first story in about two years! I'm blaming it on my new obsession with all these shows I discovered…..Well I apologize for my grammar/ spelling mistakes (its about 2am here in Hawaii but I really need to write down this story) I don't speak with the best grammar and so my writing isn't very better PLEASE enjoy! Aloha!**_

_**Also Im sorry about this story au involving Glee and OUAT! My girlfriend recently got me watching Glee (though after going on tumblr I don't think I wanna watch pass season 3) So yeah she kinda put this idea into my head. Haha**_

_**P.S: I don't really know how this story is gonna go so Im open to feedback!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Queen vs The Lamp**

I know usually I follow through with my threats, you know with the whole cursing everyone and ruining everyones true love, but this time I just didn't have the drive. Yes Sno-_she who shall not be named_ played the dirtiest trick which involved killing my own mo-…..

"Damn" I can't even say _her_ name without crying. I furiously wipe the tears from my eyes, finally taking in my surroundings. The docks are empty at this time, the breeze has picked up as well.

I stand from my spot on the bench at the far end of the dock and begin to make my way back to the main street.

Its hard to imagine that just two weeks ago I held _her_ in my arms as she let out her last breathe and her last words. The same words that have been haunting my dreams. And its all because of those stupid charming! If only I had never adopted that boy….no i shouldn't say that..it was my fault after all I mean isn't it always my fault?

Before I know it I end up back at my mansion. I actually haven't been here for the past 2 weeks, it held to much memory from Henry and well you know who. I have been in hiding in the crypt just in case those idiots come looking for me. I decide to head in and check to see if my haven has been robbed of something barbaric like that.

I step on to the porch and find myself checking for any signs of a obvious break in. _hhmmm nothing…yet._ As soon as I step into the home I can feel the- the dread seeping through the walls. I had lost everything when that damn Swan came. Henry. My happily ever after. Mom.

"Ugh stop thinking about it, Gina! " I run my hands through my short raven colored hair and walk towards my office. I don't really know why I go there, i mean its not like I'm still the mayor of this town.

I walk to my computer waiting for it to start up, not even bothering to turn on the lights of the room. As soon as it does I log on to my e-mail, skimming through everything. _Ok. Coupons, coupons, hotel deals, what the hell is tumblr? Umm more coupons. Oh look a death threat, death threat, death threat, death- oh wait ._

I scroll back up the list. _MissGoldStar22?_ I open up the e-mail. _Aww lovely its not a death threat:_

_Dear Ms/Mrs. Mill,_

_ Hi. I know you are probably confused about getting this e-mail, seeing that it must have been years since you have had any communication with my father but I just cannot stop myself from at least talking/writing to you. I have always wondered who you were or why you did what you did even though, according to the vague story about you that I got from my Daddy, you guys hardly knew each other.I really can't believe I am even writing you at this very moment but after finally discovering who you are I needed to make contact with you. So…How are you? Where are you from? Do you sing?Are you the one whom I got my impeccable singing talent from? I know there is a rare chance you'll ever write me back but, well I don't know I just want to get to know you since I never really got the chance to…So please if you do read this please write back. ok goodbye..I hope I hear from you…or you know..ok anyway talk to you soon. hopefully. OH I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and you ,according to my Daddy's file,are my mother-_

_Wait hold up. Wait a minute._ I wipe my eyes hoping that I read those words wrong, hoping that the late hour has at this moment has caused my brain to comprehend these words wrong.

"Rachel Berry, Berry? Berr-" Oh no. Oh god no. "Berry! Leroy Berry! Oh my god Im a mother again!"

I turn around a little too quickly not noticing the hanging office lamp right behind me, its not until I'm on the floor and my vision begins to blur that I begin to think that I should have turned on the lights first.

* * *

_**Yessss I finally got this AU out of my head AND yes i know this chapter is short. But yeah I don't know how to finish but hopefully a little cuddle with my grrrrrllll will help me think of something so good night! Or good morning! Or good afternoon! Yup I'm tired.**_


	2. The Queen Vs The Past

_**Oh gosh, you guys have no idea how happy I was to hear that I wasn't the only one thinking about a Glee and OUAT Au! Well after some brain storming with my girl we have com up with this here chapter ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Queen vs The Past**

_New York, 16 years ago_

"And then I said 'That not a Pen!'" the table erupted with laughter even I let out a little chuckle at this, though not because of the stupid joke. Im just so excited to be out here in this new world which is so different from my own. After 12 years of being the mayor in "Storybrooke" I decided to come out her to explore the places outside my town and luckly for me I have already met a few people.

Lisa, Zoe, Jack, Tyler, Kayla and Leroy were all graduates from NYU,out on the town celebrating Tyler and Kayla's wedding. If it wasnt for the tall man Leroy I'd probably be back at the hotel catching up on some show called Xena. They all seemed like a fun bunch considering the company i've had back "home".

"Gina would you like another drink?" I turn to Leroy who has just called the waiter over.

"Oh um sure but I got it"

"Oh no I'm paying, Im still trying to make up for spilling my coffee all over you yesterday!" I shake my head at his pout. I'm about to reply back until his phone starts to ring and he turns away to answer it.

"Babe- Bab-You need to calm down!-What,I can't here you- slow down" Leroy gets up from his seat and walks to the side. He immediately walk-jogs back to the table grabbing his jacket from his chair. OH he's talking to me.

"Gina you have a car right?! Please Gina I need to get to Hiram! Please Regina!" He looks like he's about to burst into tears so i jump up fast and lead him out the restaurant and to my nissan out front.

We make it to a clinic about 15 minutes later, my car hasn't even fully stopped when Leroy jumps out of the car. I finish parking and quickly follow him into the clinic, I find him holding a slightly smaller man who looks to be crying. I step closer in order to hear their conversation.

"She had to terminate our baby Lee, the-they said there was a complication!"

His voice broke at the last part, I now understood what was happening and I couldnt help the the tight pull I felt on my heart._ Why is this happening to these good people? _I used to ask a similar question about myself. I want to help them they look so heart broken.

The two men clung to each other, both with tears running down there cheeks. I can't help._ Yes you can._ Before I know it I standing infront of the couple.

"Leroy I want to help..."

_Present day_

"Uggghh" I try to roll away from the light from the window unsuccessfully before slowly sitting up._ Ow, my head. OH GOD my back too!_ I cautiously pull myself up, using the desk to brace myself. _What the hell happened?_ I search the room and find that my computer is still on. _Oh, OH! THE EMAIL!_I quickly re-activate the screen. _oh yup thats right im a Im a mother...OH GOD IM A MOTHER.._

"No this person must be playing with me" I scroll down the remainder of the email:

_-Below is a copy of my birth certificate listing you Regina Mills as my mother, I have also taken the privledge of sending you a recent picture of my self (check below) Also my number. I hope you take the time out of your heavy schedule to communicate with me, if not through email then phone. _

_ -Sincerely , Rachel B. Berry *_

"Rachel" I look over to my the desk phone the temptation to pick it up is so strong. I glance to the picture attached to the email, my eyes scanning the face of a young girl about 1_6. Well she must be 16 If she really is mine._ She's beautiful in the natural way, her hair slightly wavy. Everything about her makes my heart warm inside. Her warm, passionate chocolate eyes and even her slightly large yet completely adorable nose_, Hiram's maybe._

_What if she is my daughter?_ A voice in me head is yelling at me NOT to pick up that phone and call this girl and yet another voice is telling me, in a soft almost whispering tone, that this maybe be my chance. My chance to get it right. _Henry won't miss me._ I know he wont actually, seeing that I not only lied to him but tried to kill his family about two weeks ago._ Nobody will miss you. _True, the only person I was close to was Henry, and I know Emma won't miss me either._ Emma? Why was I thinking about Ms. Swan?_

I shake my head and finally decide on what to do. It takes me about 10 full minutes, 6 of those minutes were spent giving myself a little pep talk, to step closer to the phone. I pick it up and dial the number on the computer screen.

_"Hello?"_

_"_Is thi- Is this Rachel Berry?"

_"Yes, who may I ask is this?"_

_"_I-Im your mother" I pause before continuing, my voice a little stronger. "My name is Regina Mills and Im your mother."

* * *

_**Second chapter done and yes its still short SORRY! I have been busy preparing for my trip to Fantasy Land!(Yes i am over the age of 12 but you're never to old for Disney World...plus the commercial with Lana in it made me really want to go)Well I hope you liked it and dont forget to review! Third chapter will be up soon!**_


	3. The Queen Vs Goodbyes

**Oh cheesus its been a while! I'm sorry i haven't updated the story, if you read my last author note I was in Flordia with my GF whom kept extending our vacation Haha. But yup we finally decided to came home and now I am devoting myself to this story! Oh also Im still so happy to here that I wasnt the only one with this idea in my head, if i was the writer of Glee or OUAT I honestly wouldnt know what to do THANK GOD FOR FANFICTION! WELL ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Queen Vs. Goodbyes**

"Now dearie, I thought you were banned from being near the Charming child?" _ugh great._ I turn my gaze away from the Charming family about a yard away and focus a glare towards the one man I really _really _didn't want to see.

"Well although this is no business of yours, Im only here to see Henry one last time..." I try to hold back my tears _its almost time Gina you don't want to be late. _I hear a snicker come from Rumple, once again sending a glare towards him.

"You sound as if you're going somewhere dearie, which can't be possible seeing that you're child is playing happy family over there. Oh wait Im sorry he _isn't _yours anymore, now is he?" _If looks could kill. _I tighten my hands into fist but continue my walk to the car, tears already falling. He is right though, Henry isn't mine anymore and honestly he never was. He will be better off without me anyway, I mean who would ant the Evil Queen as their mother?

"Madame Mayor?" Great this day couldn't be worse. I quickly wipe the tears from my face. " What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry dear I was just leaving" I turn to the cause of my irritation, the one and only sheriff of Stroybrooke.

"If you're here to do someting to Henry or Snow, I swear I'll-"

"Im not here to break up your little family reunion Miss Swan. You maybe the saviour, but the world does't always revolve around you and your precious family." I bite back, irritated that Miss Swan is once again halting my plans.

"So im just supposed to believe that you were taking a nice afternoon walk out here to the park?"

"Well yes." We stare at ech other for a few seconds, both of us refusing to look away first. *Ring,ring* I reluctantly break our staring contest to bring my phone out of my pocket.

"Well Miss Swan this has been...charming, but I have more important things to do then have these immature arguments with the likes of you."

"Yeah whatever..." She looks a little confused but she does step away from my car, as I get in any close the door.

I start the car up and drive, I make sure to take the street to my house just in case the sheriff is watching me. When I'm sure she is not follwing me I make a u-turn heading back the way I came.

I take a moment to remember why I'm doing this or rather who I'm doing this for..

_3 days ago_

_"_I-Im your mother" I pause before continuing, my voice a little stronger. "My name is Regina Mills and Im your mother."

_"..." Maybe I came off a bit blunt there._ I take a much needed breathe before replying but before I can get the words out a squeal comes from the other side of the phone.

_" OH MY BARBRA! You actually called! I'm actually talking to you! You, my mother! Oh I have the perfect song for this in Glee tomorrow! Even though I already had a song picked out to sing , I can always tell Brad and the band that I changed my mind. Maybe I should send out a mass but I haven't had enough time to practice and i definitely don't want to pull a 'Mr. Schue' and wing it! But my improv is quite impressive...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY CALLED! I mean I sent out this e-mail almost a whole week ago, and when I got no reply I just assumed you didn't want to have contact and-Oh Im sorry, Im rambling! Sorry I tend to do that a lot..." _

I let out a little chuckle at the ending of her seemingly never ending rant.

"Wow you really are my daughter"

_"What do you mean mother? Wait can I call you mother? unless you're uncomfortable-"_

"Dear, calm down" I let out another light hearted chuckle. " I only meant that I tend to ramble, or I used to when I was younger." That is until mother punished me stating that rambling was not a lady like thing to do.

_"And the calling you mother thing is ok?"_ I bite my lip. I mean was this a bad idea? calling this girl I've never met but then I think about Henry. I haven't been called mother since that stupid book came into his possession. Maybe this was my chance, I obviously was doing something wrong as a mother, seeing that my own son of ten years wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Maybe this girl- Rachel can teach me how to be a better mother, maybe I can learn to...love. I then realize that I've been silent for a good 5 minutes, so I clear my throat and reply with a shuttering voice.

"I-If you want to call me that Rachel, its fine with me.." She lets out another squeal and goes to another rant about something called glee club, I enjoyed listening to her catching me up on the past 16 years of her life but I had one question for her.

"Um Rachel, dear...I don't mean to be rude but why after all this time are you contacting me?

_"..."_ She mumbles something under her breathe that I don't quite catch, so I ask her to repeat herself a little louder. _"I discovered my adoption papers recently and I just saw you're name...and all those years always wondering whom my mother was, when I actually saw your name I knew I had to contact you."_

_Present day_

*ring,ring* I pick up my phone, already know who was calling. A smile appears on my first _Ive been smiling a lot since my 3 hour talk with Rachel._

_"Where are you now, mom?"_

"On my way, My flight for Ohio leaves in about 3 hours." I say glancing at my watch, just as I was passing the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign.

_"I can't wait!"_

"Me neither Rachel" I look in the rear view mirror, hoping that I was doing the right thing, for Rachel, Henry even Miss Swan but most of all I hoped I was doing the right thing for myself.

* * *

"Dammit!" The sound of the mans fist hitting the wall was what dragged the woman out of her investigating.

"What is wrong now, babe?"

"What's wrong, WHATS WRONG? She left! Or have you been watching a totally different scene?!" The man yells gesturing to the monitors, showing the Mills mansion, before continuing his assault on the very innocent wall in front of him. The woman sighs before getting up from her seat and making her way to the frustrated man. She sneaks her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Sshhh babe it's alright"

"I have to find him, I have to find my dad Tamara!" The man turns into Tamara's embrace, putting his own arms around her.

" I know Greg, she will be back I promise you."

"How?" Greg say pulling back just enough to take in his fiancés face.

"The only one she's capable of loving is within my very reach."

* * *

**Oh snap did I just leave another cliff hanger?! Haha I hope you liked the chapter and again I apologies for the short chapter, the grammar and my tardiness with the ****update. So what did ya folks think? Haha I hope you guys aren't planning my death. Well Good night (morning, afternoon,etc.) I hope to update this real soon! Dont forget to review!**


	4. The Queen and The Diva

**Sorry for the delay once again! I dont have a good excuse other then I was watching Glee ( since ive only watch the first two season) and reading fanciction myself Haha. I know i suck. Well after finally being focused on this task I give you the next chapter and *dramatic pause* ... a scene where our Queen meets her daughter! **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Queen and The Diva

_Deep breathes Regina, deep breathes_. I tell myself hoping to calm my racing heart. In approximately 3 minutes I'll be meeting my daughter, my 16 year old daughter whom I didn't even know existed! _Ok Regina deep breathes, 2 minutes._ Im nervously stirring my coffee, which is probably cold since I ordered it about 30 minutes ago, but to be honest my own coffee machine makes better drinks then this small town shop. _I mean really what kinda name is Lima Bean for a coffee shop? _I think to myself.

I take a look around the shop, it is a bit crowded but luckily I was able to get a table at the back which gives a view of the entire business. I quickly scan the faces surrounding me, not taking interest in any, until I hear the bell over the door ringing.

_There she is_. A tiny brunette enters the cafe she's wearing a apple red overcoat, her wavy hair a little messy from being swept by the strong winds, and that adorable nose. Before I know it we lock eyes and a huge smile immediately graces her face. Its only when i feel her arms around me that i am back to my senses and on instinct i'm pulling the girl into me.

"You're actually here!And in person! I still can't believe you agreed to come here and meet me I mean re-"

"Rachel dear, you-you're kinda s-squeezing me a l-litle too hard" I pant out. She releases her 'death' grip on me and I can't help but giggle as her cheeks are tinted red.

"Sorry mom, I'm just so excited" I gently push a strand hair from her face, and cradle her cheek in my hand.

"No Rachel it's alright, I happen to be very excited as well" We both let out a laugh. The clock in the restaurant goes off, i look up to see its about 2. Wait, wasn't today Thursday?

"Rachel don't you have that Glee thingy today?" Her head falls forward, and she mumbles something I cant really hear under her breathe. "I'm sorry dear what was that?"

"I said 'I don't wanna go today'" I give her the same look I used to give Henry whenever he didn't want to go to school, my 'What are you not telling me' look. She finally looks up at me, probably feeling my glare. " I had a bad day, the jocks and the glee club..they just ugh!" She throws up her hands. Yup she my daughter, I can already feel the dramatic monologue coming on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head, taking a seat at the table. I nod before also joining her "That's fine...for now. But remember Rachel I'm here for you. Now how are your crazy fathers doing?"

**3 hours later**

"And now we make sure to always order Chinese food just incase Daddy wants to experiment his recipes on us" I haven't laughed so hard in years. I pull the rental up to the Berry household, still trying to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Yup that sounds like Leroy" I turn the engine off and begin following Rachel out of the car. " Are you sure its ok I stay here with you guys?"I ask as we reach the front door. It's been 16 years since I've seen either Leroy or Hiram.

"Of course! Dad and Daddy have been cleaning all day for you!" Rachel is just about to open the door to her home, when it is swung open. There in front of me stands a tall middle aged man, his hair slightly gray and his smile reminding me of the girl next to me.

"GINA!" Im pulled into another bone crushing hug. _Man is crushing people with hugs normal in this family?_ "It's you!Wait." he releases me and gives me a little glare as he crosses his arms and huffs out a breathe. "You haven't answered any of my calls in 16 years Gina! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I drop my head in shame_ like mother like daughter._ I haven't talked to Leroy in 16 years, but how can i help it. When I met the Berry men I was different, they wanted a child and I was looking for a path of redemption. I turn towards Leroy and I can't help the warmth that envelopes my body when I see Rachel reprimanding her father._ This is what I wanted for Henry, a family._

"Im sorry Bear, it was just difficult you know?" Leroy lets out a small grin before pulling me into another hug.

"I know Gina, I know, so who is ready for Musical night?!"

* * *

_"Gina you have a little something..right...there!" The pale hand gently wipes the mustard from my sandwich off my face, then it drags down to my lips. Tracing them._

_I can hear the laughter coming from behind me and I turn to see who was producing the sounds. There were two brunettes, one a tall girl and the other a slightly shorter boy. They were running around chasing each other with wooden swords. Both turn to me and wave, their faces a blur from the sun._

_I can see two couples behind them holding each other and laughing as they talked, I try to get a better look but the hand returns and is now pulling me back towards the owner._

_The blonde curls, the green shimmering eyes and the unmistakable red leather Emma Swan._

_"Gina its time" Emma pulls me closer to her, our lips so close to each other. "It's time to wake up mom"__  
_

_Wait what?!_

* * *

" Mom wake up I'm gonna be late" I pull my head up from the pillow _eeeewwwww is that drool on my chin?_ I look towards Rachel standing above me, with a look of amusement but i can't help but lay my head back down. "Mom you said you would drop me off today at school!"

"I did?" I look towards here again, her look of amusant has been replaced with some sad puppy dog look_. Uggghhh not the puppy look. _"Okay, okay Im up"

She lets out a squeal of excitement as she leaves the room. I slowly get up, I can't really remember the dream I was having but it must have been damn good if Im this dead tired. It takes me but 5 minutes to comb my hair and dress in a comfortable loose top and yoga pants. _Its not like I'm getting out of the car._

Rachel has a little hop in her step as we walk to my car parked next to Leroy's. Heck she was even humming a tune as she pretty much danced her way into the car. When I asked her why she was so excited, she only replied that waking up this morning just made this whole reunion thing real to her. I can't help but smile and ruffle the girls head, earning a scolding 'MOM!' from her.

Not even 10 minutes later we arrive at her school and I can't help but notice a bunch of football players throwing some scrawny boy into the trash, I give Rachel a look but she only gives me a sad smile and a shrug. With a kiss on the cheek and plans to meet her after school for ice cream, Rachel leaves to enter this sad excuse for an educational facility. I was already planning out my schedule in my head when I looked towards the passenger seat, directly at the pink phone sitting upon it.

"She was so excited she forgot her phone" I say putting the car back in park and making my out of the car, phone in hand. _Ok this can't be to hard, lets see she was wearing an owl sweater...owl..owl..owl...AH There_!

She's only a few feet ahead of me which means I have the perfect view of her, the perfect view which soon becomes consumed with the color red not because of the banners of red surrounding her, nor the jocks, or even the red sweater. No what I see very clearly is the red liquid dripping down my daughters face.

* * *

**I'm sorry its short again, I've just been sooooo busy ever since I got back from Disney! I hope you guys enjoyed this little Rachel/Regina thingy. I promise to have a bit more with them interacting and more Emma in the future. Thank you for waiting and reading the story. Its almost 1 am so I apologize for grammar and spelling errors! Well Goodnight/morning/afternoon and don't forget to review!**


	5. The Queen vs Slushies

**Yup I'm updating again, and now that I have my new iphone I can update on the go so here is the 5th chapter. I don't really know how long this story might be but I do know the general direction I want this story to go. By the way for those of you confused Regin didnt actually give birth to Rachel, she was just an egg doner ( ill explain it a bit more later) sorry for the confusion. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Queen vs. Slushies

The red beverage was still dripping down Rachel's face, I could tell even From all the way over here that she was gonna start crying soon. I can feel my heartbeat increasing the more I look at her , and I swear if I had my magic with me, I would have given up this whole road to redemption thing. Luckily for them I didn't,or else I would have turned them into the little roaches they are and squash them as I laughed and threatened to kill everybody else in this damn hallway._ Ok Regina, a little too far don't you think?_

I know I have to do something so using the last remaining control I had, I begin walking towards Rachel and the crowd that had surrounded her. _Actually it was more like the Evil Queen was strutting towards her awaiting victims.  
_

If I wasn't so focused on the task of sending death glares at the back of the jocks head, I would had smirked at the way my very presence was able to part the sea of teenagers and even causing some (mostly the boys) to drop their jaws. Im just a few feet in front of them when Rachel lifts her head and her eyes lock with mine. She looked ashamed and maybe a bit curious to what my next move would be.

The taller boy pushes Rachel against the locker, resulting in me picking up my pace. I can see him gesturing someone to the right, someone holding another cup probably filled with another beverage like the one on my daughter.

Im right behind the tall jock when he raises the cup the other student gave him, before he could dump it on Rachel I grab it and tilt it back on him.

"What the hell?" He screams, rubbing his eyes furiously. Rachel moves from the locker just in time to avoid the frustrating boy as I pushed him in the spot she was once in.

"Who the hell are you, you crazy bitch?!"

"Well dear, let's just say you picked the wrong girl to pick on today" I look towards Rachel, the scrawny boy I saw earlier is by her side along with an asian, gothic looking girl.

"You see I don't take well to people, you in this particular case, dumping your sugary and sticky beverage all over my DAUGHTER." A collective gasp is heard from the audience. Especially from the duo near my daughter.

"You-your daughter?"

"Yes and if I see you or any of your friends near my daughter again , we'll let's just say Dear you have no idea what I'm capable of"

I move out of the way allowing him to run off and only after I see him go around the corner, I turn and walk to Rache.

"Mom you didnt have to do that, I'm used to this kinda things."

"so this isnt the first time?" She gives me a slight nod. "Well Rachel it's going to be the last."

* * *

**Back in Storybrook**

It was almost 4 when Emma Swan arrived at Storybrooke elementary, her sight solely focused on the young ten year old in front of the school sitting next to his pixie haired grandmother.

"I'm so sorry I'm late kid" She says as she meets the pair.

"Emma you're lucky I had a meeting after school today I can't believe you forgot to pick up Henry AGAIN"

" I know, I know. Thanks mom." Emma walks up to Henry and helps him up. They both wave at her before beginning their walk home.

"Why couldn't grandma take me home again?"

"Because I was already on my way by the time she called after her meeting, and she has another date night with your grandfather."

Mother and son continue their walk in a comfortable silence, now that Emma thinks about it this whole week has been pretty quiet.

"Hey mom can we stop by 'her house' on the way home?"

"Her who bud?" Emma looks at him and Henry shrugs his shoulder.

" You know the Evil Queens house, I want to pick up some comic books for Hansel to read."

"Henry how many times have I told you not to call her that? And yeah sure I guess we can stop by." Emma had been feeling a little guilty about the way she treated the brunnette before, she knew Regina would never purposely hurt Henry. And with that thought they were on their way to the Mills Mansion.

It took but 5 minutes to reach the home, there was something different about it but Emma couldn't put her finger on it. They approached the door and knocked but no one came.

"Regina open up!" She announced knocking a little louder. "Regina I have Henry with me and we would really like to come inside!" But still no answer.

Henry bent down and retrieved the spare key from under the mat before turning to the door and opening it.

"Regina! Regina are you here?" Now something was defenitely wrong. " Henry stay here ok? Im just gonna go find Regina."

Emma made her way upstairs slowly, she had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomache the closer she got to the mayors bedroom. When she reached the door she knocked before slightly opening it.

The room was empty, empty in the way that there was no angry woman inside of it. Emma goes further in, taking in the still neat home, so neat it was if no body had slept in it for days which Emma thought was strange.

Something in the back of her mind told her to look around some more so she went to the drawers only to find the empty, the feeling in her stomachs got worse. She ran to the closet furiously opening the doors only to find more emptiness , she searched the entire room. No toothbrush, no clothes, no beauty products and now that she thought about it there were no pictures on any of the walls.

"She's gone." Emma jumped not expecting the boy to sneak up on her.

"Henry.."

"The kitchen is empty, the refrigerator, the pantry and all the pictures of me are gone. E-even her car is gone."

The boy was crying now, he never would have expected his mother to leave. Emma saw the heartbroken look in Henry's eyes and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Where is she, mom?" Emma just pulled him closer, she didn't understand why that feeling in her stomache got worse with realization of the disappearence of the former mayor but she pushed it aside focusing on her son.

"I don't know where she is Henry but I will find her."

* * *

**Lima,Ohio**

"I can still imagine Karofky's face when he got that slushie all up on his face"The Latina girl said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know that was super funny almost as Funny as the face lord Tubbington made when he got caught on that chat for gay single cats website." The Latina shook her head but placed a kiss on the blondes forehead.

"Hey I can't believe the Hobbits mom was so hot, I mean talk about milf!"

"But Im still your girl right San?"

"Of course Britt!" Santana locks pinkies with the girl. "Hey Q, you ok over there?"

The girl in question looked at her friends, putting her phone in her pocket and closing her locker

"Yeah I'm good, now lets get to class."

Just then her phone went off, she looked down immediately opening up the text.

_Yes Fabray, I'm just fine except for the fact that I once again have to change my clothes and I got slushied in front of my mother! I don't think I can continue doing this, Im just so tired Quinn.-R_

Quinn sighed but wrote her reply.

_I know Rach (btw when did you find your mom) but we got to do call you tonight. I love you- Q _

Quinn put her phone away and proceeded on to her class hoping she didn't run into her secret girlfriend. She really didn't want to bully the girl today.

"Hurry up Q I ain't getting any younger."

* * *

**Yes im making this a Faberry story as well. I thought it would be pretty interesting. I hope you all liked it ! I promise to explain more about both Regina and The Berrys deal and more about Rachel and forget to review**


	6. The Queen vs Glee

**I know I know I haven't updated in a while (sorry) I ve been busy with my new job/moving and catching up with Glee as well as being taught about Faberry by my own Faberrian roommate. I can honestly say now that I totally ship Faberry, I mean have you seen their storyline out just scream LESBIANS! Haha OH and I tried to fix the mistakes in the last chapter( SORRY ABOUT THOSE)Anyway on with the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Queen Vs Glee

I finally get back to the house after spending half an hour having Rachel reprimand me for threatening the boy named Karofsky. _yup I found out his name. _I tried to bring her back home with me seeing that her clothes were ruined but she just refused, stating that this was normal. Which just pissed me off more. But I left anyway only with the promise that I would pick her up after school.

I pull into the now empty driveway and proceed to go back into the house, practically throwing myself on the couch. I can't help but think about Henry, its only been 3 days since I left, did he notice that I was gone? Did he even care?What about Emma? I shake my head at that thought. Honestly the blonde has been on my mind recently ever since her return from our land.

I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine when I remembered the relief I felt when I saw her emerge from the well, the way she looked as if a weight was lifted off her shoulder, the smile that graced her face as she looked towards Henry and I. _I wonder if her and Neal are back together?_ I cringe at the idea before turning on the television to some random channel. _Oh Aladdin is on, If only the people of this world knew the streetrat had actually kidnapped the princess oh and the genie they all love was actually a gulliable fool HA!_ I settle back, with my feet up, I slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

16 years ago

"You want to help?" I nod hesitantly at the men in front of me. What the hell was I doing? Did I just offer to give these guy my 'kid'?

"Gina no offense but we just met and honestly I dont think the procedure would work for someone, well your age.." How was that not offensive? I send a glare towards Leroy, who then sends an apologetic one back to me. I honestly dont know what I'm doing but something inside of me is telling me to do this to help these poor men.

"I know my age is not favorable and we haven't known each other long but I can't help but feel this is my chance to start a new life, a life of...good. I didn't have the best decision making skills when I was younger, I made a lot of mistakes and well this maybe my one and only chance so let me help you." Leroy looks to his husband, who looks as if god himself has just appeared in front of the them. Hiraim nods to Leroy giving his arm a squeeze.

"If your sure"

We ended up talking to the doctor helping the Berry's for three hours about the possibility of me becoming an egg donor for them, and as it turns out the doctor had agreed to give it a try and we all left with minds set on the weeks ahead full of appointments, test, etc. It took another hour or so to convince Hiraim to let me go from his bone crushing hug, but only after I promised to meet them tomorrow for breakfast to discuss plans. Before I could take off though, Leroy was at my window.

"Regina how can I ever pay you back." He has tears in his eyes, as he takes hold of my hand. I cant help but shed my own tears at the pure emotion he has in his eyes. I take a breathe and say.

"Just enjoy your happy ending as much as you can, for as long as you can."

* * *

*ring*

_Huh, Oh sheesh my phone! _I turn my body in order to reach for the phone on the coffee table, only to instead land (not so gracefully) on the floor. Sitting up just a bit I toss my hair to the side and snatch up the still ringing phone.

"Hello" I answer not completely awake. I reach out and use the couch as leverage to pull my self up so that my bottom is now comfortably on the cushions.

"REGINA!"_oh no_ I pull the phone away to see who it was, though honestly I already knew who it was. I was supposed to get a new phone with a new number but I've been so damn occupied I didn't even think about it. Reluctantly the phone is back to my ear, apparently she hasn't even realised I wasn't listening the entire time.**  
**

"Why hello Miss Swan, what a lovely surprise Im a little busy at the moment so maybe we can talk another-"

"OH HELL NO REGINA! Where the hell are you?when did you leave?Why did you leave?Do you know how worried I-Henry is?" She states. I sigh loudly wishing I could just go back to sleep seeing as I have to pick up Rachel in a hour.

"Where I am is none of your concern, just know that I'm trying to be- for a lack of a better word- good." I didnt want to let her know too much about what was going on but if Henry was worried, which is unlikely unless he's worried I'll attack the town or something evil, I wanted to atleast let her know I was doing something ...not evil.

"Regina what- never mind" She pauses, I hear a quick in take of breathe before she continues." Are you coming back?" I dont know what to say, I am doing this whole adventure thing to try and become the mother Henry wanted me to be, but after meeting Rachel in person I don't know if I can just disappear from her life _again._

"I have to go. I'll keep in touch Miss Swan, just to let you know that im not doing anything well you know." She sighs before saying goodbye. I knew she wanted to continue our little talk but she accepted the fact that I just didnt feel like talking yet. I put the phone down checking the time once more, seeing that I still have alot of time I decide to take a fresh shower before heading back to the school.

"I wonder if they have any apples for a snack."

**1 hour later**

Ok its 3 and yet still no sign of Rachel. My eyes scan the front of the school watching the Ohio youth exit the school but yet there is still no Rachel, my mind starts to wonder a little bit _what if that idiotic boy came back to get revenge on Rachel? What if she's laying in a ditch somewhere?_ With that it in mind I quickly park my car and make my way once again into the school passing the exiting traffic of teens. There are still some kids in the hallway and just like earlier I seem to gather their attention.

I had changed into a casual, yet elegant red dress, which hugged my boy in just the right places. My feet incased in my beautiful black jimmy choo's and to finish it off my hair was up in a short, neat ponytail. My admirers weren't shy about showing their appreciation some even voicing themselves. Catcalls and the repeating of a strange word_ memo to self, ask Rachel what a milf is._

I continue walking down the hall, not exactly sure where I'm going at all. Starting to get frustrated I turn into the counselors room I see in front of me, I knock a few times gaining the attention of the red head woman sitting at the desk. _woah whats with her eyes? she kinda looks like a woodland creature or something._ Shaking myself out of my thoughts, i clear my throat before addressing the woman.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for my daughter Rachel. I was supposed to pick her up but I can't seem to find her." The woodlan- I mean the red head woman stands and approaches me. She seems kinda creepy with the big grin on her face and her eyes, well big and wide. God its like she's staring into my soul!

"Oh Rachel should be at the Glee emergency meeting! Allow me to take you to her." I follow the woman out of the room but suddenly she turns around, stopping me in my tracks. "Oh how rude, my name is Emma Pillsbury." Its seems ironic that I keep running into another reminder of what I'm doing here.

"What a lovely name" Yeah really lovely. "My name is Regina." I hold my hand out but she seems to back away a bit and if it was possible her eyes went even bigger. My hand is back to my side and we walk down the hallway, almost to the end when Emma stops infront of a class room and opens the door for me.

I immediatley hear voices shouting and when I turn I see Rachel and a bunch of other kids yelling and pushing each other in front of a flinching man, wearing an absolutely ugly vest. Emma rushes pass me to the man to help calm down the teen, I make my way more in as well causing Rachel to lock eyes with me.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rachel makes her way to me, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her body. I return the hug before pulling away and pushing the hair from her face.

"I was waiting outside but I didn't see you so I decided to come in myself." We turn towards the group, seeing as they are all staring at us. The man from before stands making his way to Rachel and I.

"Hi my name is William Schuester, you must be Rachel's mom" He extends his hand to me which I quickly take. This causes the club to begin shouting but this time its more just questions directed towards Rachel and I. During all this chaos I couldn't help noticing Rachel locked in a stare off with a blonde cheerleader in the back of the loud teens. What the hell is that look in their eyes?

* * *

**Im sorry you guys had to wait so long and If you are wondering why I added Faberry into all of this, well it will all be expalined in the end and swanqueen in this story is quite slow (i know ****I'm sorry) but trust me this story (if things go according to plan) will all come together in the end! Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon.**


	7. The Queen Vs Love

**Sorry it's been a while! I have hardly had the time to do anything recently and when I do have time I just sleep it away! I'd just like to thank all the readers who wait patiently for the next chapters. I have a break coming up so I'll try to get in a few chapters during for you all. Thank you for being patient with me. **

**Also just a little reminder OUAT is coming back soon and I hope to finish this series before too many episodes come out. Im planning on ending the story so that Im able to make a follow up series to this.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Queen Vs Love

"Wait, hold up. Jewish princess, this is your mom?" A handsome man with a rather ridiculous haircut spoke up from the group, or pretty much shouted over the dozen of very loud teens. Rachel took this moment to move closer to me, putting her arm around my waist and pulling me closer to her. The stares from the others increased at this action.

"Yes Noah, this is my biological mother Regina! I would gladly appreciate if you would all try not to gawk too hard, my mother unlike me is not quite used to all this attention." _If only she knew how much attention I got back then._ " Though I think maybe we should take the subject of finding out who will be performing first until next time, seeing as my mother is already here and it would be very rude to keep her waiting."

"No Rachel, I can wait if you would like." I say, but Rachel looks at me an. Shakes her head.

"No mother it's alright, plus I have yet to fully agree on a song choice for myself to sing. Even though we did get the assignment last week." With that Rachel dismissed her self from the class and dragged me with her out the room, I could still feel the gaze of a blonde cheerleader following us out of the room, but I just shook it off as her being curious about me.

Rachel leads me to the car, as we both get in, Rachel lets out a sig. And slouches in her seat. I start the car and begin the drive home, Rachel still continues to sigh and look out the window.

"So what made you want to leave so bad, dear? " I finally ask her. She look towards me and sighs again.

" It's just our assignment. This weeks it's Disney and I have no idea what to sing." After the short while I've met Rach I can tell this is a big deal. And really how ironic is it that the biological daughter of the Evil Queen has to sing a damn Disney song?

"Well what is your favorite Disney song?" She crosses her arms, and mumbles something under her breathe. "What was that Rachel?"

"I said I've never watched a Disney movie." I let out a laugh before noticing the blush forming on her Cherie's.

"Oh you were serious." I can't help but be shocked by that, even I have watched Disney movies. Although maybe it was less watching and more criticizing the storyline of a Disney movie, seeing as most of them are very inaccurate to what actually happened.

I promise her to have a Disney marathon tonight with her dads and she cheers right up, planning the order of the movies we are going to watch. I can still see there is something on her mind though.

"Rachel is that all that is on your mind?" her face drops and she turns slightly away from me. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I ask parking the car in the driveway.

She turns back to me and I mirror her. As we both face each other I take in her eyes. They are exact replicas of mine except hers are so much brighter, almost like when I was her age. Back when I had Daniel"

"Mom have you ever liked someone so bad, that you just one lock yourself in the car turn on sad music and cry" I can't help but just stare at her. I never had to go over the whole "crush" talk with Henry yet, so I didn't really have a planned answer._ Just be truthful Regina!_

"I do have someone close to me, not to that point but..." I say. She pouts a bit and slightly glares at me before turning that pout into a big smirk._  
_

"Who do you like?" I throw a confused look her way and she continues. "You said 'do' not 'did' mother" I frown a bit I say that? Well obviously I meant Henry._ Or maybe someone else. _Like who? _Maybe a crazy Swan lady_...

Rachel is still staring at me, and somehow the smirk on her face grew even more. I try to answer but all I can think about is why my subconscious is convinced I care about Ms. Swan. _Really Regina you 'care' for her? Please we all know what word you should use when it comes to Emma! L-O-V_

"Okay fine! Don't tell me but be warned, mother, I will find out! " Rachel laughs. She kisses me on the cheek before going to open the door. I'm then reminded why we are here in the drive way.

"Rachel wait!" She turns to me. " The situation you were talking about, the one that upset you, do you have a crush on someone or do they not lov-like you back?" She sighs and turns back to me.

"Mother what if the said person was embarrassed about me, I mean what if they don't wanna be with me out of embarrassment?" I get a little angry at this but I answer as calmly as I can.

"Then they don't deserve you, my little star." I kiss her on the cheek and promishe her that we can watch a Disney movie later tonight. Now is not the time to think about Ms. Swan or anyone else from Storybrooke. Right now is time for me to get to know my daughter.

* * *

Rachel POV

Mom and I head into the house. Her to help Daddy make dinner and I to my room. I immediately throw myself onto my bed and bring out my phone sending out a text.

_Im coming over tonight. We need to talk, I can't do this anymore._

With that I pick myself up and head downstairs for a well deserved family time. I'm gonna need all my strength if I plan to break up with Quinn.

* * *

Quinn POV

"Puck, we cant tell Rachel! She'll hate me! What we did was an accident!"

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I know how messed up this whole situation is?" I throw another stuffed animal at him, only to have him catch it and throwing it down on my bed.

"I'm more scared about what's gonna happen to us. What are we gonna do Quinn? How do we tell our parents? We can't support a baby."

My hand instantly flies to my stomach. If only I hadn't gotten drunk those two months ago, if only I didn't let those damn Cheerios comment get to me.

"Puck we will deal with 'it' when the items comes" I feel my phone vibrate but I decide to ignore it as Puck and I sit down together, me in his arms.

How do you tell the woman you love, your pregnant from her best friend?

* * *

**Oh no I didnt! Nah again guys I'm sorry for the slow updates but I will try a bit harder to get it done quicker. Also I apologize for all the mistakes I'm updating from my phone right now. Anyway I will see you guys soon!**


End file.
